


Ficvember Prompt 01 - Glasses - One shot

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the ficvember prompt (glasses) from the r/Lucifer discord.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 01 - Glasses - One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and uhhh yea that's it.

Ficvember Prompt 01 – Glasses

“Good morning detective”

Lucifer called out to Chloe as he approached her desk, Chloe looked up to see Lucifer with the usual amount of distain. Lucifer cracked a devilish smile as he noticed something different about Chloe that morning.

“What?” Chloe asked, Lucifer's grin grew wider,  
“You're wearing glasses” Lucifer said, he leaned against Chloe's desk, Chloe composed herself.

“Yes, I have perscription glasses, is that going to be a problem for you Lucifer?” Chloe said, she  
adjusted her glasses and continued working.  
“Not at all, I quite like it actually, like a sexy teacher” Lucifer said, Chloe sighed at the comment.

“This is just temporary until I get my perscription refilled for my contact lenses,” Chloe said, she continued working dispite the fact that Lucifer practically took up a third of her desk.

“You should keep this look detective it suits you,” Lucifer said, Chloe half-smiled at the compliment

“Thank you, now can I focus on this case or are you going to continue to-hover or whatever it is you're doing” Chloe said as she gestured to how he was leaning on her desk, Lucifer took note of that and moved off of her desk. 

“Right, well if you aren't in need of my services I'll be elsewhere,” Lucifer said, he took out his flask from his inner jacket pocket and headed over to Dan's neck of the woods.

“Detective douche-I mean Dan, can i ask you something?” Lucifer said, Dan turned in his chair to face Lucifer, he crossed his arms.  
“I'll bite, what do you want to ask me?” Dan said, with a smug look on his face,

“Did the detective used to wear glasses around you when you two were having sex?” Lucifer asked, Dan chuckled at the abrupt personal question, his guard dropped as he loosened up in his seat.

“Yea, man, she used to wear glasses when we were together,” Dan said, inbetween breaths  
“Right, well how come this is the first time I'm seeing her with glasses on?” Lucifer asked, Dan knew some kind of punchline was coming (of course at his expense) so he thought for a moment before responding.

“Ever since I met Chloe, its been obvious that she cares a lot about her looks. It must have been a lot of pressure from her mother to look good all the time, so maybe now that's she's starting to let her guard down around you she's become more comfortable with wearing glasses at work,” Dan said, Lucifer nodded along inbetween taking sips from his flask. 

“Hmm, right. Oh i just remembered when I saw her with those glasses. In Hot Tub High School, when she impersonated a teacher during the scene where she was trying to seduce that Tom Cruise looking gentleman from her chemistry class” Lucifer sighed, Dan scoffed.

“Did she play sexy teacher with you?” Lucifer asked, in an accusatory way Dan cracked a grin.  
“On second thought, I prefer the glasses in a more professional manner, a sexy librarian if you will,”

Dan laughed, “alright man, whatever you say,” Dan got up from his desk and mockingly hit Lucifer on the arm. Lucifer brushed the spot Dan touched with his hand and headed back over to Chloe's desk. 

“Oh Lucifer, perfect timing I was just about to call you over,” Chloe said, she got up from her desk with files in hand, she adjusted her glasses again.  
“Oh?” Lucifer said, 

“Yea, we have a guy in interrogation and I need your help,” Chloe said, Lucifer sighed with relief  
“I thought you were going to say wing man for a second, let's go Linda—I mean detective” Lucifer said, he stepped aside to let Chloe lead the way, Chloe looked at him with a curious look at the freudian slip but brushed it off.

The two walk into the interrogation room, the door shuts behind them.


End file.
